Problems in Paradise
by TalaGuitarGirl
Summary: All human, all weirded up..what would happen if all the relationships weren't so heavenly


**Twilight & all Characters** belongs to stephanie meyer..BLAHBLAH

**_Just read and reveiw..=]_**

**_This is my first story please be nice!_**

**_Hope you enjoy..=]_**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The party was spectacular, even by Alice's standards. It was her friend Rosalie's house, & the girl had taken almost an automatic dislike to me, and left no indication of why, but it was assumed the invite to this party was a peace offering. The real reason I came was that it just happened Jazz, her brother, and he begged me to. The house really did look incredible though, the long living room transformed almost overnight into a haven. Dark walls adorned with confetti and balloons stuck to the ceiling.

As we three sat stunned into silence, I could hear her faint awestruck sigh as she melted into the room full of people I couldn't stand. The room was crazy, drunken teenagers littered the floor. Personally I was amazed that no-one had vomited in my proximity yet, but it was early.

"Babe, do you want me to get you a drink?"

My thoughts broken by Jasper's smooth hand,

"Umm. . ."

I began as suddenly the most amazingly beautiful boy I've ever seen pushed a cup into my hand, I should've known that my boyfriend Edward would already had my needs at hand.

The next few hours passed in a blur, I'd had my one drink and was done for the night, Edward none. Alice had disappeared soon after Edward was at my side, so we ended as always at parties like this at the bottom of the garden both finding solace in the dark overgrowth and each other, happy with the warmth of our bodies pressed together skin to skin.

My head began spinning a couple of hours ago, I assumed it was another headache but now hours later there's been no change. I'm trying to ignore the pounding as Edward reaches to retrieve the drink he bought out for me. I attempt to protest but relent as he shoots me the smile he knows I can't resist.

After beginning to slurp the dank liquid, I splutter and my head feels as if it's splitting, I assume it's just the vodka but the pounding and spinning in my head becomes more and more excruciating.

Suddenly I am numb and the world has turned upside down I blank out for a few precious seconds and when I stir I can feel my hands tied against my back, my mouth gagged, all I can see is Edward & with my eyes I beg him to rescue me from the confusing place I'm in.

My ragged uneven breath is all I hear as Edward salivates over my naked form. I begin to shake scared and writing trying to break free of my shackles pleading with my body language for Edward to stop touching my nude body. His fingers exploring my depth as I scream against the gag choking me, seconds are lost again as I sink into the dark, when I awaken I find Edward above me panting.

I can feel him inside of me, causing bile to rise into my mouth. By this point I've given up on Edward instead begging for the darkness to swallow me but the hands stroking and pulling at me are too much to forget, the panting grows and I'm disgusted by the man on top of me the hot slick of sweat that usually made me beam now makes feel vile. Hot breath covering me comes faster and faster and I recognise this as the moments before he finishes.

I can feel the release inside me as his warm liquid is delivered. He dresses and rolls me over deeper into the bushes. I can hear Alice and Jasper calling my name, Rosalie calling out to Edward and a voice that doesn't register, all of them calling out.

"Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, We've gotta go, NOW!"

Alice and Jasper scream.

"Edward, where are you, you naughty boy"

Rosalie says in what I'm sure is her most sultry voice, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Bella? Bella are you here?"

Concern, I strain to listen to that voice alone, I try to speak back to it, to scream, but the gag is still tight around my mouth.

After what seems to me like an eternity Edward stops touching me to shout to the others, and finally allows me the leave I desire.

* * *

**_If I get lots of pretty reviews, I'll write more!!_**

**_xK_**


End file.
